Corruption Inducement
The power to erode a person's morality to the point of being evil. Sub-power of Morality Manipulation, Malefic Force Manipulation and Corruption Manipulation. Opposite to Purification. Also Called *Corrupting Influence *Corruption *Dark Side *Dark Side Amplification Capabilities User can induce corruption in others. The ability can be used to corrupt a person into doing anything. It doesn't control the victim, but it prevents them from realizing that they otherwise wouldn't do what the user suggests, and therefore they become much more malleable. A small amount of proximity and contact is needed to corrupt someone, and this proximity or contact is needed every now and again to prolong the effect. It is easier to corrupt someone to do something minor, e.g. more corruption would be needed to get a victim to murder someone, than to get them to steal. It is not impossible for the corruption to be broken, but it is severely difficult and would usually need outside influence. An example of an ability which could be used to break the effects of corruption is Belief Inducement. If the corruption is not renewed occasionally, it will eventually wear away on its own accord. Applications *Corrupt even the most good-hearted of people. *Make a person do evil things that they wouldn't otherwise do on their own. *Emotion Augmentation to make someone feel stronger emotions of hate and anger. *High-level users may be able to corrupt and corrode the very environment. *Bring out the worst of their personalities. Variations *Corrupted Blood *Omni Corruption Inducement Associations * Belief Inducement * Corrosion Inducement has similar effect on ferrous material. * Darkside View * Hypnosis/Mind Control * Malevolence Release * Morality Manipulation * Possession * Psychological Manipulation * Rot Inducement has similar effect on organic material. * Taint Generation Limitations *Users of Psionic Shield, Indomitable Will, Pure Heart, Evil Immunity, etc. are immune or highly resistant. *A user of Purification can cleanse corruption from a person. *If this power does not allow the user to control those affected, the nature of those corrupted may cause them to betray the user. Known Users Games Cartoons/Comic Known Objects Gallery Ayatsuri_no_Majyutsu.png|Babidi (Dragon Ball Z) uses his magic to corrupt Vegeta... VegetaMajinStateNV.png|...turning him into Majin Vegeta. Discord.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) was able to corrupt Twilight's friends, bringing out the worst of their personalities. Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The_Golden_Turd.jpg|Roger's Golden Turd (American Dad!) can corrupt people that see it with greed to the point that they'll kill friends and loved ones. Mr Negative.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) can corrupt people with his touch, the effects being more prominent the more good his victims have in them... Corrupt Spider-Man.jpg|...with Spider-Man, a hero through and through, being reduced to a menacing, murderous villain who shuns all of his old values, including the memory of his Uncle Ben. File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) used special gift cards to corrupt teenagers into shopaholics, which in turn allowed him to turn them into mannequins. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) slowly corrupts the bearer until they become bloodthirsty killers. Upon their death, it corrupts their soul into a demon. It is even powerful enough to corrupt Archangels, such as Lucifer. Darknessinfection.jpg|Rabids (Supernatural) are humans that have been corrupted by the Darkness, turning them more aggressive and violent, as well as being able to corrupt other humans into Rabids via blood contact. Far_Tallon_Overworld_Screenshot_(16).png|Phazon (Metroid Prime Trilogy) is a highly radioactive, mutagenic substance that can cause corruption in a person over time. Hazard_shield_fully_corrupted_hypermode_phaaze_landing_site_dolphin_hd.png|Samus Aran (Metroid) has been corrupted by Phazon. Jack-Aku.png|After being sneezed on by Aku, Jack (Samurai Jack) was slowly corrupted into a clone of Aku. Shadow_Pokémon.png|Shadow Pokémon (Pokémon) have been corrupted into aggressive fighting machines by Cipher. 2-48_Dark_Spore.png|Dark Spores (Digimon Adventure 02) slowly corrupt their human hosts while simultaneously increasing their intelligence and athleticism. Black Lily H.png|Black Lily's (Valkyrie Crusade) can stain everything black, either literally or metaphorically, such as stain someone's heart black. Orb’s Influence.jpeg|As a being born from the concentration of evil energy, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) can corrupt the minds of those who touch him. The Corrupting Light.png|The Corrupting Light (Steven Universe) was a weapon utilized by the Great Diamond Authority to corrupt the remaining Gems on Earth. Hawk moth Corruption Miraculous Ladybug.gif|With the power of the moth miraculous, Hawk Moth (Miraculous Ladybug) can turn normal butterflies into akuma... Kim Dark Cupid Corruption Miraculous Ladybug.gif|...which can turn normal civilians into supervillains. Awakened_Zero.png|Zero (Mega Man X) being corrupted by high concentrations of the Maverick Virus. Inner_Dracula01.png|Inner Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) is able to corrupt others to become its own agents by way of its blood. Majora's Mask.jpg|Majora's Mask (The Legend of Zelda) slowly corrupts whoever wears it... HWL_Skull_Kid_Ocarina_Artwork.png|...with the Skull Kid going from a largely harmless prankster to a crazed madman who tried to destroy Termina. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Evil power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers